Zzap 64 Issue 1
This issue was cover-dated May 1985 and cost 95p. Contents Zzap64 Issue 1 Contents.jpg Contents - 1 page (3) Regulars Zzap!-Ed - 3 pages (7-9) Zzap! Rrap (Letters) - 2 pages (10-11) Competition - 1 page (19) Zzap! Flash Page 25 *Mystery of the 'altered' cassette player *Do they know it's Soft Aid: Soft Aid launched to raise money for Ethiopia. *Gremlin Bounce Back: Tony Crowthers departure from Gremlin doesn't stop them announcing two new games. Thing on a Spring and Monty on the Run. Page 26 *Bigger than Quo Vadis: Almazz from The Edge, also Quo Vadis prize still not won. *'Everyone's a Wally' part 1 & 2: from Mikro-Gen *The PM's CBMs: 2 C64's presented to Margaret Thatcher. *Tramiel Attack: Jack Attack based on Jack Tramiel? *Gryphon, the Nonmythical Bug: Some copies of Gryphon have game-breaking bugs. Page 27 *What's THAT doing under there?: Elite running on a C64 via BBC at LET Show *Alligata Bait: Blagger Goes to Hollywood, Hyper Circuit, Fistful of Fun and Contract Bridge from Alligata Software *Look! No engines!: Glider Pilot from CRL *Great ideas department: Cad-Cam Warrior proves too difficult to map. *James Scoular dies: Person responsible for bringing Elite to the C64. Page 28 *Saga of Swords and Sorcery: from PSS *Imagine playing baseball!: World Series Baseball *Hookability guaranteed!: Jack Charlton's Match Fishing from Alligata *Violence on the keyboard: Slap Shot from Anirog *Ice created by Sparks!: Ice Palace from Creative Sparks *Well hi there, oblivion: The Rocky Horror Show from CRL *Argus go into battle: The Battle of the Bulge *The Brian Jacks exhaustion test: Brian Jacks' Superstar Challenge from Martech *The £150 64: Boots selling C64 £80 less the RRP *Why you need a Y: Y Cable Adapter from Welwyn Systems Features 64: Worlds Greatest Games Machine! - Chris Anderson - 3 pages (12-14) : Comments from:- David Tomkins (Commodore), Tim Chaney (US Gold), Ian Stewart (Gremlin Graphics), Tony Crowther, Andy Walker (Taskset) Interview with Tony Crowther - Chris Anderson - 3 pages (60-62) The Zzap Challenge - Julian Rignall defeats Gary Penn and Bob Wade at Impossible Mission. 3 pages (86-88) Zzap 64 Top 64:- 3 pages (89-91) : 1-'Boulder Dash', 2-'Impossible Mission', 3-'Decathlon', 4-'International Soccer', 5-'Psi Warrior' Top ten tackiest top-sellers:- ½ page (92) : 1-'Valhalla', 2-'Alice in Videoland', 3-'Daley Thompson's Decathlon', 4-'Kokotoni Wilf', 5-'Jet Set Willy' Jeff Minter Column - 2 pages (120-121) Reviews Note: Zzap reviewed the Atari version of Bounty Bob Strikes Back. Key for table:- Val: Value for Money Other Details Key for table:- Pre: Presentation, Ori: Originality, Gra: Graphics, Hoo: Hookability, Sou: Sound, Las: Lastabilit Adventure Reviews Key for table:- Atm: Atmosphere, Int: Interaction, Las: Lasting Appeal, Val: Value for Money News - 1 page (76) *Back to the original: Colossal Cave Adventure, Time Search, and The Mountain Palace from Duckworth Home Computing. *Going beyond Midnight: Mike Singleton working on Doomdark's Revenge and The Eye of the Moon. *Enter the castle: Castle Blackstar from CDS *Do you own graphics: The Illustrator from Gilsoft *Artic sees the light: Adventure A: Planet of Death, Adventure B: Inca Curse, Adventure C: Ship of Doom, and Adventure D: Espionage Island from Artic Computing *Magra 64 arrives: The Wrath of Magra and Black Crystal available from Mastertronic *Twin for Kingdom Valley?: Rumoured sequel on the way from Bug-Byte *'Soul Gem of Martek' from Anirog Features The White Wizard's Top Ten Adventures - (76-77) Tips Twin Kingdom Valley, Urban Upstart, Questprobe Featuring Spider-Man, Heroes of Karn & Empire of Karn - (78) Other Reviews Melody Makers - 3 pages (106-108) :Julian Rignall looks at six very different programs all of which can turn your 64 into a music machine. Key for table:- Pre: Presentation, EoU: Ease of Use, Sou: Sound Potential, Val: Value for Money Tips Maps for:- * The Lords of Midnight - 2⅔ pages (82-83,98-99) * Staff of Karnath - 3 pages (102-104) Tips for:- * Impossible Mission - Gary Penn - 1¼ pages (96-97) * Zaxxon - (97) * Bruce Lee - (97) * Aztec Challenge - (98-99) * Ghostbusters, River Raid, Crazy Kong - (100) * International Soccer, Raid over Moscow, Guardian - (101) * Guardian, Raid on Bungeling Bay, Pitfall 2 - (105) Adverts Moon Cresta - 1 page (2) Frankie Goes to Hollywood, Street Hawk, and Daley Thompson's Super-Test - 2 pages (4-5) Gribbly's Day Out - 1 page (6) Blagger Goes to Hollywood - 1 page (15) Master of the Lamps - 1 page (23) Cauldron - 1 page (24) Other Credits Deputy Editor : Bob Wade Staff Writers : Gary Penn, Julian Rignall, Steve Cooke Production Editor : David Western Contributor : Jeff Minter Publisher : Roger Kean, Franco Frey Art Editor : Oliver Frey Issue Index Category:Contains C64 Reviews Category:Contains Atari 8-Bit Reviews